fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A separate Wikia for Fire Emblem Heroes
Greetings, this is my first time here. I am posting here in the hopes that everyone can benefit from this. I believe it would be in the best interest of everyone if there was a separate wikia for Fire Emblem Heroes. Finding detailed information about Fire Emblem Heroes using this site would be difficult because the wiki is expansive, but information from different titles is merged together. Details about characters specifically related to Fire Emblem Heroes, such as character stats at each level, required experience for each level, and the cost of increasing star rating would not be convenient to find. These details would be more accessible if Fire Emblem Heroes had it's own wikia. People could just look up the character and instantly get their stats, description, skills and other information from the game. An example of this would be a character page from Fate/Grand Order's Wikia. Fire Emblem Heroes will have different mechanics from the main FE games, and different variations of the same character (such as 3*, 4*, and 5* versions.) There is opportunity for guides, events posted on the main page and so on. I've thrown a wikia together in about 20 minutes and I will start working on it if given permission by the admins. My main concern is that I would like to know your plans for FE Heroes, and if I can receive permission to start working on a Fire Emblem Heroes wikia. If the Admins/Moderators want to talk further on here or through E-mail or a chat, it would be appreciated! I'm sorry if I'm making things difficult, but I'm doing this because I care. I want the admins to have a clear understanding of why we think a separate wiki would be better. I think the wiki would be a huge asset to the community, which will likely explode after release, and I will do whatever I can to make it a success. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope everyone enjoys a wonderful launch of Fire Emblem Heroes, I am most definitely looking forward to it. :By all means, that seems like a great idea. Still, we will be putting information on this site anyways.—Nauibotics (talk) 00:33, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Personally I think a separate wiki for Heroes exclusively would be just...redundant tbh. I think the altering stats at different levels and rarities can be handled with the tabber and if it gets tooo expansive (which I honestly doubt tbh) we can move it to a subpage. I...don't see why this game would merit special treatment from the entire rest of the series, esp since the titular heroes are basically an expanded version of Awakening's spotpass charas in concept.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :::^ Basically what he said, but it's not like you need our permission to work with the new wiki, just helping you realize the effort and time you have to put on starting a new wiki is huge and likely you will lack helping hands due to its popularity, which is the thing every wiki always endures at first. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:21, January 24, 2017 (UTC)